


Sentimental

by lmskitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU???, Fluff, M/M, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmskitty/pseuds/lmskitty
Summary: Megatron and Starscream meet up for a presumed quickie and have a little catch up. Spoilers for Lost Light/Till All Are One.





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short I know, I'm honestly happy with what happened to Megatron in the ongoing narrative but it does make me sad that we will get no more Megatron and Starscream interactions so here have this drabble. This obviously exists in a universe where Megatron stays with the Lost Light. I pretty much just wanted some Megastar fluff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Starscream and Megatron walked along the hallway together.The visits to Cybertron in between the Lost Light/Starscream’s work were rare now but this had been specifically requested by the former Warlord much to Starscream’s surprise. With everything that had happened to him he was intrigued. Why after so many months or neither speaking to the other? He may as well flatter the old fool with his presence to keep him going through the rest of his journey. Besides, he could always do with a good frag anyway. 

“I heard about the DJD. Good riddance! And that you found an alternative universe where the functionalists won? I’m surprised you didn't stay there and start a revolution all over again” Starscream said flicking imaginary dust off of his shoulder strut as they walked to his private room. “How was I in this other world?” 

“From what I could see, non existent. In fact," His expression changed, frowning at the memory of it "I saw very few recognisable faces.The implication of that is something I'd prefer not to think about."

Starscream stared at him for a long moment and let out a whistle disrupting the tension slightly. “Well any planet that doesn't have myself on it in some form bores me I must say.” 

Megatron smiled lightly at that. “What about you? I heard you took on Elita to save Cybertron? That’s almost akin to decent leadership Starscream, I am almost impressed” 

“It’s not what she’s saying, all out lying to the press” He mumbled. 

“I can’t imagine what that’s like, having someone stab you in the back” 

Starscream side eyed Megatron, the older mech barely hid his smirk. 

They entered Starscream’s quarters and the door shut behind them. Starscream stepped forward to pour them both a glass of energon but Megatron stopped him gently reaching out his servo to clasp his own. He pulled him to him and for a moment they stood, holding each other tightly. The tension in Starscream dissipated as he relaxed into his former lover’s arms, resting his head against his shoulder, on his tiptoes he could still just about reach his neck cables.Usually their visits were hurried and passionate, getting all the heated tension out of the way before eventually becomming affectionate and relaxed, this was very unlike him. Eventually Megatron sighed and kissed his head, running a hand over his back.

“Is this your way of telling me you missed me?” Starscream said. 

Megatron pulled back, reaching his servo up to hold his face. 

“You were right. Any world without you in it, is boring” 

Starscream stared at him for a long moment fully taking in the expression on his face, he looked tired, they both did and there was something else. Whatever he had seen in that universe had clearly rocked him to the core. 

“Sentimental old fool” he smiled finally, leaning in to kiss him slowly and wrap both arms around his shoulder tightly.


End file.
